penguinchat3fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hat Pop
Hi, welcome to Penguin chat 3 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Club Penguin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CPGuy3000 (Talk) 22:52, 16 June 2009 Hi hat! im a webmaster here along with unknown so i can make you a B-crat! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:53, 16 June 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: hold on. as soon as unknown agrees ill promote you! Thanks for coming hat! I also added a welcome template! Have fun!--[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:57, 16 June 2009 (UTC) --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:57, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Great Work! Thank you so much for all of the edit you are making!--[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:11, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Congrats! I am giving you a place on the wall of Fame! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:02, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you Hat! That is so kind of you! You really should be a webmaster here too! Ill tell unknown and he will most likely say yes! thanks again hat! Your the best! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:08, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Rollback I am trying to become a rollback on cpw I would appreciate it if you would vote for me :) --unknown4 01:15, 17 June 2009 (UTC) RE: no, no, thank you for being so kind! You worked for your place! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:23, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Promotional Message Hi Hat! I am making you a B-Crat Boss! You are now in charge off all of the other B-crats except the webmasters, me and unknown! This is because you made so many edits! Have a great time! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:44, 17 June 2009 (UTC) You earned it! : ) Here is what you now can do! # Tell any Bureaucrat What to do # Help the webmasters pick the Picture of the month # Much more! ill tell you the rest later! : ) --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:01, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Yes You do desserve it! did you look at the top users box? if you don't have it, then go to the widgets and click on top users. You are second in top users! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:13, 17 June 2009 (UTC) you can unblock me now TS has agreed to give me a second chance. --[[User:Karazachi| '''Karazachi']] (Talk) Animal Farm 01:41, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Promotion Hi hat! Unknown and I have been discussing this, and we have decided to make you assistant Webmaster! Thanks for editing so much lol! Have a great day! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:53, 28 July 2009 (UTC) LOL! I saw the EditCount template on your user page and it made me laugh! I know you said something on the Shout Box about it being weird... but that's funny! American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Your spelling is FIAL! =Jesus loves you and died for you =] ] 22:47, 28 July 2009 (UTC) (Oh, and by the way, can you help me with my signature? Something went funny with the "Jesus loves you and died for you" part, I think it's because of the smiley faces... I need a general edit count link, too. Thnx!=]) Thank you so much! Thanks for the general wiki Editcount thing... I'll have to change my smiley face mouth =\ American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Your spelling is FIAL! =Jesus loves you and died for you =] ] 23:06, 28 July 2009 (UTC) (BTW, you are one of the best people ever! You're just so helpful and nice, but not gullible to kiss-ups. You're firm but fair. I'll have to make an award for that =]) Thanks Thanks for fixing the sig thing... You'd think I'd be more experienced in Wiki code since I own one! American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Your spelling is FIAL! =Jesus loves you and died for you =] ] 00:46, 29 July 2009 (UTC) (I haven't done the preference thing, I'll do it now) MY freind made That rockhopper vandal thing please un ban me I relly want to help on the big wiki thanks IP addrese 76 something hahahha Message I just wanted to inform you that i'm a big fan of you...................meet me on april 2011 at the VR Room, then lets go to my nice igloo...................................................................sorry for copying CPW's skin for another wiki........... -- MvtechChat • Blog 00:54, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Help Hello Hat Pop :) I really need your help. I made on wikipedia a page about Penguin Chat. I wanted to upload the logo of Penguin Chat to that page, and i saw you uploaded it to the ''Penguin Chat 3 Wiki. Can i (pleeeeeeease) use this logo? (the photo). I'll really appreciate it :)